This disclosure relates to a vane arm for a variable vane actuation system of a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, a claw of the vane arm.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Vanes are provided between rotating blades in the compressor and turbine sections. Moreover, vanes are also provided in the fan section. In some instances the vanes are movable to tailor flows to engine operating conditions. Variable vanes are mounted about a pivot and are attached to an arm that is in turn actuated to adjust each of the vanes of a stage. A specific orientation between the arm and vane is required to assure that each vane in a stage is adjusted as desired to provide the desired engine operation. Accordingly, the connection of the vane arm to the actuator and to the vane is provided with features that assure a proper connection and orientation.